Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance
by Amazingxlife
Summary: "Si Derek l'avait écouté peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il s'est passé personne n'en avait la moindre idée, sauf peut-être Tia et Peter, et la personne qui avait disparut. " (Sterek)
1. Prologue

_(Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, et que ceci est une fiction sur le couple Sterek, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Bref cette histoire se passe après la saison trois B, la seule différence c'est que Aiden, Ethan, et Jackson font parti de la meute de Scott et donc de Derek, que Peter n'est plus un psychopathe. Allisson n'est pas morte elle est toujours en couple avec Isaac, Kira est avec Scott. Et la suite vous la saurez qu'en la lisant voila !_ )

* * *

><p>"C'était connu que Derek n'était pas la personne qui accordait sa confiance facilement, et même si vous aviez sa confiance quelque part il se méfiera toujours de vous. Alors quand on accuse sa nouvelle copine d'enlèvement, il ne sait plus trop à qui faire confiance. Derek avait toujours détesté choisir, et maintenant il devait choisir entre sa petite amie, et sa meute. Quel sera son choix ?"<p>

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas un grand prologue, mais je préfère me concentrer sur les chapitres. En espérant que cela vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis, il est important pour moi. Soyez indulgent, c'est ma première Sterek<p> 


	2. Chapter 1 : les temps ont changé

Depuis quelques temps les choses avaient bien changé à Beacon Hills, le premier changement était la meute. Derek était redevenu un Alpha, il avait tout simplement réussit à tuer l'un des alpha de la meute de Deucalion. Kali. La meute était constituée de deux alpha à présent. Derek et Scott, on ne pouvait pas spécialement dire qu'il y avait une bonne entente entre eux, s'était tout à fait l'inverse. A la base ils avaient deux meutes distinctes mais lors d'une menace, celle du Nogitsune, ils s'étaient reliés en désespoir de cause. Tous deux voulaient sauver Stiles, s'était l'unique raison. Stupide humain.

Scott suivait constamment les idées de cet imbécile d'humain, qui se mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles. Derek lui était souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, contre les idées de l'humain. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi Scott suivait toujours les idées de Stiles... La meute de Scott était constituée de : Stiles, Kira, Alisson, Isaac, Lydia et Malia. Et celle de Derek était constituée de : Aiden, Ethan, Jackson, Peter, Cora et Tia.

Ce qu'il fallait savoir s'était qu'Alisson n'était pas morte, du moins, si tout comme Aiden, mais grâce à Deaton ils étaient revenus à la vie ce qui ravissait tout le monde. Personne ne lui avait demandé comment il avait fait, et personne ne voulait le savoir, l'essentiel s'était que tout le monde aille bien. Même si après tout ça Stiles était devenu moins bavard, et il s'était renfermé sur lui même. Il avait fait trop de mal autour de lui, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se le pardonner. Ils auraient pu perdre réellement Alisson et Aiden si Deaton n'avait pas été là, bien sûr s'était la goutte de trop pour Stiles. Cependant personne n'avait rien remarqué, parce que tout le monde appréciait le fait que le fils du shérif ne parle plus tant. Concernant Jackson il était simplement revenu vivre à Beacon Hills, se fichant de ce que dirait ses parents adoptifs, il ne supportait plus d'être loin de Lydia.

La rencontre avec Tia avait été très mouvementée. Pour tout dire elle était loin d'être douce quand Derek et Scott ont fait sa rencontre, elle avait même faillit tué le fils du shérif avec une arme. Elle venait de perdre toute sa famille dans un incendie comme Derek, ce dernier comprenait la rage qui faisait vibrer la jeune femme. Il comprenait parfaitement pour l'avoir vécu, s'en prendre à n'importe qui, juste parce qu'on en veut à la terre entière.

Tia allait mourir de toute façon, elle était trop gravement blessée pour survivre, c'est pour ça que Derek avait décidé de la mordre, parce que sans ça elle mourrait, or il avait déjà trop de mort sur la conscience pour la laisser mourir à son tour. Scott avait approuvé, il ne voulait pas lui non plus qu'elle meurt inutilement. La jeune femme avait finit par devenir un peu plus vivable sauf avec une personne. Effectivement, elle ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Stiles, toutefois le brun le lui rendait bien.

A présent ce n'était plus Derek qui le plaquait contre les murs c'était Tia. En même temps aux cours des années les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés, ils étaient quasiment amis, et se taquinaient souvent néanmoins ce n'était jamais méchant. Sauf que Tia avait changé la donne, quand elle était là, Stiles prenait grand soin de se tenir loin d'elle et donc de Derek aussi.

Et puis un jour Tia avait embrassé Derek devant tout le monde, personne n'avait vraiment comprit mais personne ne semblait sans soucier non plus. Stiles n'avait même pas l'air surprit, pour dire la vérité c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il passait plus son temps avec Peter lors des réunions de meute, surprenant n'est-ce pas ? On ne pouvait pas dire que Peter était le mieux placé niveau confiance, pourtant Stiles semblait lui faire totalement confiance.

Stiles et Peter s'étaient rapprochés parce qu'ils détestaient tous les deux Tia. Peter pensait que cette femme n'était pas faite pour son neveu et de toute évidence il en souffrirait encore une fois. Donc l'oncle "psychopathe" se faisait vraiment du soucis pour Derek, il avait bien un coeur finalement. Stiles était d'accord avec le plus agé, pour lui Tia ressemblait à Jennifer et Kate, une psychopathe sans coeur.

* * *

><p>Revenons au présent, Stiles et Peter étaient assit côte à côte loin des autres pour discuter des dernières nouvelles concernant les événement de Beacon Hill. Stiles avait apprit, grâce à son père, que des enlèvements avaient eu lieu à Beacon Hills, et qu'aucun indices sur les disparitions n'avaient été laissés. La seule chose qu'ils avaient c'était l'heure à laquelle ça se produisait. Le Shérif Stilinski ne savait pas si c'était l'acte d'un Darach meurtrier ou si c'était l'acte d'un loup-garou, ou d'un simple humain. Ils n'avaient rien du tout, autrement dit. La meute ne semblait pas se soucier de Stiles et Peter. D'ailleurs, Scott ne comprenait pas comment Stiles pouvait passer autant de temps avec Peter alors que ce dernier était le pire de tous les êtres vivants.<p>

Derek qui lui avait entendu les mots de l'hyperactif s'était discrètement approché de lui. Il espérait que Tia ne le suive pas, parce qu'il savait que sinon, une troisième guerre mondiale aurait lieu entre sa compagne et le jeune hyperactif.

" **Tu as parlé d'enlèvement non ? **

**-Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser franchement. Tu n'es pas sensé m'ignorer comme ta chère et tendre greluche te la conseiller ? **"

Oui les temps avaient bien changé, entre Derek et Stiles s'étaient quasiment le retour à la case départ. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de confiance entre eux. Tous ça à cause d'une fille évidement.

" **Mais qu'est ce que t'as avec Tia ? Vous ne vous connaissez pas, si ça se trouve, vous vous adoriez...**

**-Bien sur. **_Évidement s'était du sarcasme. _"

Derek soupirait d'exaspération, à vrai dire, le loup-garou ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait pu lui échapper de cette façon. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à se détester de nouveau ?

Peter et Stiles reprenaient leur discutions plus discrètement quand Derek avait rejoint sa copine. Évidement les deux compères avaient aussitôt tournés leur accusation sur la belle blonde.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plait, n'hésitez pas a me laissez votre avis ! J'en ai besoin pour pouvoir avancer ! Merci :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 : La partie n'est pas gagné

Peter et Stiles avaient continué a chercher ce qu'il se passait dans la ville. Beacon Hills n'était jamais vraiment tranquille. Si elle l'était il fallait se méfier. Mais comme on dit le calme avant la tempête. Bref, Peter venait souvent chez Stiles pour discuter des problèmes de la ville. Stiles n'avait pas remit les au loft depuis la dernière fois. Scott avait essayé de le convaincre mais ça n'avait pas marcher. Disons aussi que le basané n'était pas spécialement rassuré de savoir son meilleur ami avec l'oncle psychopathe de Derek.

Derek quant à lui avait essayé d'appeler Stiles de nombreuses fois mais a chaque fois il tombait sur le répondeur, il savait que le jeune Stilinski lui en voulait. Il lui avait laissé plusieurs messages et dont un ou deux d'excuses. Oui oui vous avez bien lu Derek s'était excusé. Et pourtant rien n'y faisait le jeune hyperactif continuait de faire la sourde oreille. Heureusement, il avait des nouvelles de Stiles par l'intermédiaire de Scott qui lui disait l'avoir vu au lycée. Derek n'aimait pas ce genre de situation parce qu'il ne savait clairement pas quoi faire. Bien sûr il pouvait bloquer Stiles dans un coin pour lui parler, seulement, il aurait l'odeur du jeune humain sur lui, ce qui cette fois ne convenait pas à sa copine.

Derek était assit sur son canapé en train de se creuser les ménages pour trouver une solution. Tout à coup, une idée lui apparaissait comme une évidence, il n'avait qu'à se servir de son oncle comme intermédiaire. Ou du moins du portable de son oncle. Puisqu'il était juste devant lui. Peter était sorti en ville de toute façon alors il ne remarquerait rien. Le jeune alpha se saisissait de l'appareil et consultait les messages de son oncle.

**Message de Stiles le 10 Novembre à 10h14 :**

_**« Je n'ai pas eu d'autre nouvelle concernant les enlèvements. Je crois qu'à nous trois on y arrivera pas. Scott est trop occupé avec la meute sans que la meute ne soit elle même au courant. Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire d'autre. Tu fais comme tu veux pour Derek, moi je ne m'en occupe pas. Je n'ai pas encore envie d'avoir sa p*te de petite amie dans les pattes, me faire menacer une fois m'a largement suffit. Je doute qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit contre toi. Tiens moi au courant quand même. Et essaye d'être discret. »**_

**Message de Peter le 10 novembre à 11h 20 :**

_**« On ne pourra pas avancer sans son aide, ça me fait mal de le dire mais faut le mettre au courant, je lui dirais ce soir, comme exceptionnellement il n'y a pas d'entraînement avec la meute. Tia m'énerve, elle pense que comme elle est avec Derek elle a tous les droits. Heureusement, il ignore qu'elle t'a menacé, bien qu'il est tellement amoureux d'elle que je ne suis pas sûr que ça change quoi que ce soit. Tu sais Cora commence à ne plus vraiment l'apprécier non plus. Comme tu l'a dit elle veut juste qu'il la revendique pour avoir le pouvoir alpha et faire ce qu'elle veut. Elle rompra ensuite, et comme elle l'a jamais aimé elle n'aura pas de problème à se libérer de ce lien, mais un loup compagnon peut mourir par amour. Elle te surveille toujours au lycée ? »**_

Derek était scandalisé par ce qu'il lisait. Est-ce qu'il voyait vraiment claire ? Ne rêvait-il pas ? Est-ce que c'était bien de la même Tia qu'ils parlaient ? Cette Tia avait l'air d'un monstre montrer de cette façon. Derek ne croyait pas d'un mot de ce qu'il lisait. Stiles et Peter se faisaient forcément des idées, ils devaient sans doute être trop aveuglés par leur haine pour la jeune femme. Oui ça devait forcément être ça ! Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi pensé. Une chose était sur il haïssait Peter et Stiles. Il ne ferait pas un seul pas vers eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils avaient tord sur Tia.

* * *

><p>De son côté une jeune femme blonde se rendait dans les sous-sols de sa maison, une fois arrivée devant ses gardes elle prit la parole :<p>

« **Demain, on enlève un humain. Attention je ne veux qu'aucun indice soit laisser, voici sa fiche d'identité.** _Elle leur donnait alors une feuille descriptive sur la personne à enlever._ **Le mieux s'est que vous l'enleviez après sa retenue.** **Vous prendrez son portable et vous vous ferez passer pour lui pour qu'un soupçon ne soit donné. **»

Les gardes avaient tous hoché la tête positivement signifiant qu'ils avaient bien comprit les ordres et qu'ils ne les discuteraient pas.

* * *

><p>Stiles était en train de se préparer pour aller en cours, si il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard et son prof de physico-chimique, ne le raterait pas, le professeur avait tendance à se comporter exactement comme Harris. Ce qui ne réjouissait pas Stiles du tout. Encore il était beaucoup moins bavard, alors il était moins collé, mais il était collé dès qu'il arrivait en retard. Il déjeunait en quatrième vitesse, son père était encore au poste. Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers sa Jeep et il constatait avec horreur qu'il avait un pneu crevé.<p>

Sa journée commençait vraiment très mal. Il soupirait alors et se dirigeait à pieds vers son lycée. Il allait être collé ça il en était certain. Il se dépêchait même si c'était franchement dur. Une fois arrivée devant la porte de cours, il soufflait comme un bœuf, complètement épuisé. Il frappait à la porte.

«** Entrez. **_Quand le professeur vit Stiles rentrer il eut un sourire un peu sadique._ **Monsieur Stilinski, c'est que l'on ne vous attendait plus. C'est sans surprise que je vous annonce que vous aurez une heure de colle ce soir. Allez vous asseoir et que je vous entende pas. **»

Stiles ne se fit pas prier, il allait s'asseoir à une table au fond de la classe. Il vit Scott lui faire des grands signes, cependant, le jeune Stilinski ne lui prêtait pas plus attention que ça. Il se concentrait sur le cour pour être sur de ne pas avoir d'autre problème.

* * *

><p>Voila mon chapitre deux, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours, je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça va venir, juste le temps de mettre l'histoire en place, en tout cas, n'hésitez toujours pas à me laisser votre avis, me dire ce qu'il vous a plu, et ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ça me permettra de m'améliorer. Merci :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 : Vous ne voyez rien

Stiles était toujours attentif à son cours, il n'avait tellement le choix. Quelquefois, son regard se portait sur l'extérieur, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tournait autour du bâtiment dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire repérer et jusqu'ici, ça marchait bien. Stiles était impressionné par la rapidité à laquelle la personne se déplaçait. Par contre il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible, alors après mûre réflexion il se disait que c'était probablement un loup, ou une bête surnaturelle. Le jeune homme soupirait doucement parce que le cours ne l'intéressait clairement pas. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer, il ne voulait pas une autre retenue, une seule par jour lui suffisait largement. Pour s'occuper, il essayait de deviner ce que ce loup ou cette créature surnaturelle pourrait faire dans le lycée. Il se demandait aussi si cela pouvait être un élève ou bien peut-être même un professeur, comme madame Blake.

L'heure était passée assez rapidement, maintenant il allait pouvoir aller manger. Et il attendait ça avec impatience. Il avait très faim, comme toujours, néanmoins, il savait que la nourriture de la cantine n'était vraiment très bonne, de plus, il sera sans Scott puisque depuis quelques temps ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Stiles soupirait de soulagement quand la sonnerie retentissait enfin. Il rangeait rapidement ses affaires puis se saisissait de son sac de cours. Il se précipitait dans les couloirs pour pouvoir éviter les membres de la meute de Scott et Derek. Il ne voulait pas les croiser et leur rendre des comptes.

Au bout de quelques minutes à peine, il arrivait dans le self, il prenait un plateau, pour finalement se servir son repas. Stilinski Junior allait s'installer sur une table à part. Il mangeait tranquillement, sans se soucier des autres personnes présentent dans le self. Pourtant, s'il avait fait davantage attention, il aurait remarqué que Scott avançait dans sa direction. Pire encore, il s'installait à sa table comme si de rien n'était.

« **Salut,** _lance-t-il simplement. _»

Le jeune humain sursautait violemment, si bien qu'il se retrouvait par terre, il était tombé de sa chaise, ce qui faisait rire tout le monde ou presque en tout cas. Scott lui aussi riait, Stiles lui lançait un regard noir avant de se relever.

«** Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?** _Lâche-t-il assez froidement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment._

-**J'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'arrive en faite. Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites la meute, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites moi, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas aux appels de Derek, pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec Peter, pourquoi tu es tellement en colère contre Tia, pourquoi ?!**

-**Parce que vous semblez tous penser que Tia est agréable, sympathique, drôle, attachante et tout ça. Elle prend ma place dans la meute, elle me fait passer pour le méchant petit canard jaloux, alors oui je suis jaloux d'elle, putain, ouai clairement, je le suis, parce qu'elle s'accapare mon meilleur ami, qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle me fait du mal. Alors je vous laisse entre vous. Comme ça y a pas de problème, et contre toute attente, c'est Peter qui comprend le mieux la situation. PIRE il est le seul à me croire quand je dis que cette fille est diabolique ! **

-**Stiles je... Je voudrais juste que tu arrêtes de la voir comme le diable justement, je ne te demande pas d'être ami avec elle, mais faire des efforts avec elle.**

**-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ferais des efforts avec elle, alors qu'elle n'en fait aucun avec moi ! Elle est la première à m'envoyer chier ! Ouvrez vos putain de yeux de loup-garou ! **_Il s'était carrément mit à hurler sur Scott. _»

Scott n'avait eu le temps de rien dire de plus parce que son meilleur ami venait de quitter le self en laissant son plateau presque pleins à la table. L'alpha ne comprenait plus l'humain, et pourtant c'était pas faute d'essayer. Néanmoins, ça ne suffisait pas semble-t-il. Il ne voyait pas ce que le fils du Shérif reprochait à la petite ami de son collaborateur. Il ne voyait pas en quoi Tia prenait sa place, en quoi elle était diabolique, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il avait finit par laisser tomber et était allé mangé avec les membres de sa meute, en leur expliquant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>Peter venait de rentrer de sa petite balade en centre ville, il ignorait son neveu, comme si ce dernier n'existait pas. Évidemment, Derek ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et plaquait Peter violemment contre un mur.<p>

« **Pourquoi tu as monté la tête à Stiles contre Tia ? Hein ?! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait ?! Qu'est ce que tu as dis à Stilinski pour qu'il soit si distant avec nous ?!**

-**Cher neveu, tu apprendras que Stiles a été le premier à voir le côté négatif de ta chère et tendre, et je l'ai suivit parce que je le crois. Et il a prit ses distances parce que vous êtes incapable de voir qu'il va mal.**

**Vos mens! **

**-Tu as écouté mon cœur, alors tu sais très bien que non. **»

Derek relâchait son oncle et l'écoutait maintenant, il voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi est-ce que Stiles se montrait si méchant avec lui, et surtout, il voulait comprendre pourquoi, il haïssait tant sa copine, pour cela, il n'y avait que Peter pour répondre à cette question.

« **Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi il est devenu comme ça... J'ai l'impression qu'on est retombé dans la partie ou on ne se fait plus confiance... Je veux comprendre pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il déteste autant Tia ? **

-**Elle l'a remplacé, elle est devenue plus important que lui. C'est juste insupportable, mais toi à sa place, je pense que tu comprendrais, c'est comme si d'un coup tu n'existais plus, qu'on te voyais plus, que Tia faisait tout mieux que lui, alors qu'en faite, elle n'est pas comme vous la voyez. Et vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt mais ça sera trop tard, de toute façon vous ne nous croyez pas. **»

Peter avait finalement quitté le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre pour être tranquille. Il ne comprenait pas comment Derek ne pouvait pas croire Stiles après le nombre de fois ou il lui avait sauvé la vie.

* * *

><p>Stiles était parti se réfugier dans une salle vide après l'altercation avec son meilleur ami, si on pouvait toujours appeler ça comme ça. Il n'en revenait pas que tout le monde remettait en question sa confiance à lui, et pas à cette connasse de Tia.<p>

* * *

><p>Voila mon chapitre trois est terminé, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours. A votre avis il se passera quoi ensuite ? Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4 : Dure journée pour Stilinski

Stiles était resté de longues minutes dans la salle vide, pour être exacte il y était resté toute l'heure de la pose déjeuner. Il avait parlé avec Peter par téléphone pendant toute cette heure là. Le jeune Stilinski avait appelé le plus vieux juste après son engueulade avec Scott, Peter l'avait écouté et conseillé. Plus ça venait et plus les deux garçons étaient très complices. Peter n'était pas toujours très mature, et lui non plus c'est aussi pour cela qu'il aimait passer du temps avec le plus vieux des Hale. Ils se comprenaient beaucoup, et Stiles avait découvert une toute autre personne, plus encore, il appréciait vraiment cette personne qu'était réellement Peter.

* * *

><p>Peter n'aurait jamais pensé lié une amitié avec quelqu'un, encore moins avec un garçon plus jeune que lui. Au départ, il voyait Stiles comme un gamin inintéressant, qui était trop maladroit, et immature. Pour être exacte au départ, le jeune humain était tout ce qu'il détestait. La première fois qu'il avait vu Stiles il avait su qu'il ne s'entendrait pas avec lui. Pourtant aujourd'hui s'était tout l'inverse, c'est avec lui qu'il s'entendait le mieux. Il ne savait pas exactement quand son jugement avait changé, quand il avait arrêté de trouver le jeune Stilinski chiant. Néanmoins, ça avait changé.<p>

Peter avait même développé une sorte d'affection pour le jeune humain. Il le protégeait sans même s'en rendre compte, alors que ce n'était pas du tout son rôle de le protéger de cette manière. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

* * *

><p>Stiles était donc resté une heure de plus dans l'établissement, il n'avait pas recroisé Scott de la journée ou quelqu'un d'autre de la meute, et c'était tant mieux. Il sortait à présent de son heure de torture. Il marchait dans le couloir désert. Il s'était arrêté quelques secondes quand il avait entendu des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il s'était retourné plusieurs fois, mais il n'avait rien vu. Il commençait à se dire qu'il devenait complètement paranoïaque. Sans qu'il ne comprenne plus rien une main avec un tissu à l'odeur bizarre se posait sur sa bouche, au bout de seulement quelques minutes il tombait complètement endormit. Son portable vibrait dans sa poche.<p>

La personne qui avait la main sur la bouche du fils du Shérif l'attrapait avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il l'avait mit sur son épaule pour ne pas avoir de difficulté à le porter. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, l'adolescent se trouvait dans sa jeep, néanmoins ce n'était pas lui qui la conduisait mais ça personne ne pouvait le savoir. Son portable vibrait sans cesse dans sa poche, preuve que son interlocuteur commençait sans doute à s'inquiéter ou s'agacer.

* * *

><p>Après plus de deux heures de route, la voiture s'immobilisait. Le jeune humain reprenait peu à peu connaissance sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour. Son portable ne vibrait plus dans sa poche. Il était sur l'épaule de quelqu'un, cependant, il ne pouvait pas se débattre tous ses muscles étaient encore endormit. Son cerveau refusait de réfléchir. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut balancer au sol qu'il regardait où il était. Enfin, qu'il essayait de regarder où il était, car tout était noir autour de lui. Laa personne qui l'avait emmené, était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et derrière elle, elle avait évidemment fermée la porte à clé.<p>

Le garçon ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était là. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder la dessus, car il entendait des chuchotements non loin de lui. U début il ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qui se disait, puis après quelques instants à se concentrer, il parvenait à entendre les murmures.

«** C'est un humain... je croyais qu'ils enlevaient que les loups-garous ?** _C'était une voix grave qui parlait._

-**Visiblement non. Pourquoi serait-il là à votre avis ?** _Une voix plus féminine avait prit la parole._

**-Vous pensez qu'il connaît notre existence ?** _Une nouvelle voix venait prendre part à la conversation._

**-Je ne sais pas, mais pour plus de sécurité évitez de vous transformer.** _Une femme venait de parler._

-**On ne se contrôle pas vraiment Laura, je ne sais même pas quand a lieu la prochaine pleine lune, j'espère qu'ils l'auront changé de place d'ici là, sinon on risque de le tuer...** _Et la il s'agissait d'un homme. Il en déduisait que la femme qui avait parlé avant lui était donc nommée Laura._

**-Et si vous arrêtiez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ?** _Proposait Stiles._ »

Un silence venait de s'installer quand l'humain avait prit la parole. Comme si les loups n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il pouvait les entendre. Le jeune homme avait visiblement lancé un froid dans toute l'assembler, ce qui le faisait grimacer parce que ce n'était pas on but. Tout était noir autour de lui, ses yeux s'étaient habitués au noir, cependant, il ne distinguait que les formes des gens autour de lui.

«** Je connais l'existence des loups-garous, je fais même parti d'une meute, et si je suis là, c'est que je dois être une gêne pour notre kidnappeur comme avec mon père et un membre de la meute on enquêtait sur les enlèvements...**

**-Ils sont vraiment inconscient d'enlever un fils de Shérif dans ses cas là. Je me présente, je m'appelle Laura, Laura Hale, les autres personnes ici ne se souviennent plus de leur prénoms. On est tous des alphas, le problème c'est que nous ressentons pas les effets de la pleine lune à travers ses murs, mais ce soir, elle sera présente et elle se faufilera à travers la nouvelle fenêtre qui nous ont créé hier. Autrement dit, on ne pourra pas se contrôler, enfin peut-être que certains d'entre nous oui, mais pas tous en tout cas. Il faudra que tu t'enfermes dans la pièce du fond qui nous sert de salle de bain.**

**-Attends... Laura Hale, de la famille Hale ? Qui a pour frère Derek et sœur Cora ? Cette Laura là ?**

**-Oui celle-ci ! Comment est-ce que tu me connais ?**

**-Je connais ton frère, ta sœur et ton oncle, mais ils te croyaient morte...**

**-Moi c'est Cora que je croyais morte...** »

* * *

><p>Peter attendait le jeune humain avec impatience, après tout, Stiles avait accepté de parler avec la meute aujourd'hui, seulement, il n'était pas encore là. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard, cependant tout le monde le pensait en retard tout de même, ce n'était au bout d'une heure que la meute commençait à s'impatienter.<p>

« **J'en reviens pas qu'il nous ait posé un lapin, c'est pas son genre...**

**-Parce qu'il n'a pas posé de lapin. Si il m'a dit qu'il viendrait, c'est qu'il l'avait prévu. Sa jeep n'est plus sur le parking, et j'ai reçu un sms étrange de sa part, qui me disait qu'il allait bien, alors qu'une heure avant je l'avais eu complètement mal au téléphone, y quelque chose qui tourne pas rond...**

**-Tu crois qu'il s'est fait enlever ?** _Demande Scott après quelques minutes de silence_.

**-Je pense qu'on l'a enlevé effectivement... Parce que la personne qui l'a enlevé n'était pas assez renseigné pour savoir que Stiles allait mal, donc il avait du supprimer ses messages, maintenant est-ce qu'il avait vue le coup venir et donc il m'a envoyé un message pour me prévenir, ou alors est-ce que s'était la personne qui l'a enlevé qui était vraiment mal renseigné, je ne serais pas le dire.**

**-Faut que je vois Danny, il sera pisté le téléphone de Stiles même éteint.** _Prévient Jackson._

**-Maintenant, Peter faut qu'on sache tout ce que tu sais.**

**-Pas en présence de Tia. **»

* * *

><p>Et voila un nouveau chapitre de terminer, alors verdicts ? Est-ce que la meute retrouvera Stiles à temps ? Est-ce que Peter les convaincra que c'est Tia qui est derrière tout ça ? Laura qui est en vie ? Qui Peter a-t-il donc tuer ? En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours, et que vous aimerez la suite :)<p> 


End file.
